


But You Shouldn't Have To

by SherlockRiverHekate



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Protective John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockRiverHekate/pseuds/SherlockRiverHekate
Summary: John and Sherlock come home to Baker St after a case. But there is something that has been bothering John. Truthfully, it's been bothering him since Sally's words that first time at the crime scene in Lauriston Gardens.
Kudos: 21





	But You Shouldn't Have To

"It's just so frustrating!" John burst out from his position seated in the chair in the sitting room.  
Sherlock, who had seen this outburst brewing since they had left the crime scene, turned to face him from his position lying on the couch.  
"What is, John?"  
"The way they treat you at crime scenes! You've been working with Scotland Yard for how long now? And they still disregard everything you say."  
"Not all of them," Sherlock said calmly. "Lestrade listens to me. Don't really need the rest of them to listen, do I?"  
John nodded slowly.  
"Though, they might be better detectives if they did try to at least understand what I'm doing," Sherlock added.  
"See, exactly! What you do obviously works, and yet they still won't try. Or give you any credit." John's voice was rising and he was gesticulating as he talked.  
Sherlock shrugged. "They're just doing things how they were taught. At least their stupidity means that I get all the fun cases. And it is amusing to watch their faces when I deduce the obvious."  
"That's another thing," John leant forward. "How they treat you."  
Sherlock frowned at him. The detective wasn't quite sure how those two comments linked together.  
"You do their jobs from them, and they insult and belittle you."  
Sherlock's brow unfurrowed, now he sees the link.  
"Even the very first time I meet the Yarders, they called you things like freak and psychopath. They can't even use your name."

Sherlock watch as John took a breath in. His eyes scanned John's form, the way he was sitting, the look in his eyes, the press of his lips together. Now this, what John was saying now, was the key to the matter. Sherlock sat up and shrugged a shoulder.  
"What they think of me doesn't matter, John. Why should it?"  
The doctor opened it his mouth, shut it, and then tried again.  
"Because you deserve better than that. You deserve at least basic respect. And you deserve to be acknowledged when you're right, not belittled and insulted because you noticed something they didn't. "  
Sherlock's face remained impassive as he leant back into the couch.  
"I don't care what those gold fish think of me. I never have. I solve the crimes and the comments are nothing more than their jealousy that I am get the credit for their case."  
Once, many, many years ago, those comments had hurt. Sherlock will admit that to himself. But not anymore.  
"And before you start defending me, John, remember that I antagonise them on purpose." He added.  
John nodded slowly, seeing the truth in the other man's words.  
"But," John countered, "that's a defence mechanism. Attack them and wrong foot them before they attack you. I've seen the difference in your deductions, Sherlock. When I first met you, you didn't attack me. But with Anderson and Donovan you aim for the throat."  
Sherlock hummed noncommittally.

John was right, though. He had deduced John, but he hadn't laid everything out until John had questioned his abilities. He thought he'd blown it, truthfully, but then John had surprised him. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he had relaxed once John had been surprised instead of insulted.  
"Most people find my deductions off putting at best. And downright impertinent and offensive at worst. It's easier to do it this way before the name calling starts." Sherlock sighed.  
"Not everyone thinks you're an arrogant asshole, Sherlock." John shook his head with a smile.  
"You and Mrs Hudson are exceptions, John," Sherlock reminded him. "Most people tell me to piss off, rather than complimenting me and calling me amazing. You heard Sebastian Wilkes."  
John snorted at that.  
"Yea, but he was a slimy bastard. He's probably just annoyed 'cause you called him out on his cheating at uni."  
That did make Sherlock smile.  
"You're actually right for once, John."  
"I'm going to ignore that. I'm right plenty of times."  
Sherlock raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Anyway, my whole point was, you shouldn't have to put up with their insults. Anyone's insults actually. I have half a mind to go higher up next time Anderson or Donovan do that."  
Sherlock shook his head at John.  
"It's unorthodox to have either of us at a crime scene, John. It's really not worth the trouble it would cause. I'm used to it. It really doesn't bother me"  
John smiled at him sadly.  
"I know you're used to it, Sherlock. But you really shouldn't be. You're brilliant and anyone who doesn't see that really is as stupid as you say they are."  
Sherlock blinked at him and gave a half smile.  
"I, aah. Thank you John."  
The doctor let the subject drop for now. But mentally he made a note to talk to Lestrade about his team's comments. And to compliment Sherlock's deductions just that little bit more.  
he may seem arrogant and full of himself, but his self-esteem really wasn't as high as everyone thought it was.


End file.
